Royal Rumble 2012
Royal Rumble (2012) was the twenty-fifth annual Royal Rumble professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on January 29, 2012 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It has been customary since 1993, the Royal Rumble match winner received a match at that year's WrestleMania (in this instance: WrestleMania XXVIII) for his choice at either the WWE Championship or the World Heavyweight Championship. Event summary Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox & Tamina Snuka vs Beth Phoenix, Natalya & The Bella Twins Even when aligned with a trio of devious Divas like The Bella Twins and Natalya, WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix ultimately has no friends or enemies – only challengers. And before a capacity crowd at Scottrade Center in St. Louis, The Glamazon didn’t need much help to crush the challenge from the alliance of Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox and Tamina during the Eight-Diva Tag Team Match at the 25th anniversary of the Royal Rumble. Phoenix imposed her will on the match’s outcome after sensing a momentum shift from Kelly Kelly’s high-flying tactics which leveled all of the Divas at ringside simultaneously. The Glamazon took control of the action by ordering her own teammate to get out of the ring and then tagging herself in before nailing Kelly Kelly with a Glam Slam moments later to seal the victory. While Phoenix put the exclamation point on the win for her side, it wasn’t entirely for lack of effort on her fellow Divas’ part. Until Phoenix reversed her fortunes, Eve put on a strong performance and managed to keep her focus on her opponents rather than the looming presence of Kane within the arena. The Bella Twins also kept their chances alive by mustering some Twin Magic to halt an assault by Alicia. The result puts Natalya and The Bella Twins alongside Phoenix in the win column, but it doesn’t put anyone closer to contending against the reigning Divas Champion. Phoenix proved that The Road to WrestleMania will be a long one for any Divas hoping to challenge The Glamazon for championship gold Brodus Clay vs Drew McIntyre The embattled "Chosen One," who has been ostensibly on the verge of termination for weeks, fell victim to the surging Brodus Clay at the 25th anniversary of Royal Rumble in yet another match with his career at stake. Over the last couple of months, McIntyre has fielded several opportunities from SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long to save his job, but has come up short each time. At the Rumble, McIntyre - who was not entered into this year's Royal Rumble Match - employed yet another last-ditch effort to salvage his roster spot by asking Mr. Long for another match to prove his worth. The General Manager obliged, setting up a match against a mystery opponent at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view.Enter Brodus Clay, who McIntyre screamed was "a disgrace" as he boogied down to the ring to do battle. The Scottish Superstar would eat his words quickly though. Despite mounting an early offensive that pinned Clay into the corner of the ring, McIntyre soon felt the wrath of The Funkasaurus and fell victim to Clay's "What the Funk" crossbody for the three-count. And McIntyre’s woes go on. 30-Man Royal Rumble Match WWE fans are going to see a fight at this year’s WrestleMania. Using his brute strength to triumph over 29 other Superstars, the mighty Sheamus was victorious in the Royal Rumble Match, dumping Chris Jericho to earn a World Title opportunity against a champion of his choosing at WrestleMania XXVIII on April 1. It was a grueling battle for the powerhouse who drew No. 22. Entering before a sold-out crowd that had already witnessed Ricardo Rodriguez rolling to the ring in an ’85 Datsun, Kofi Kingston walking on his hands to avoid elimination and Michael Cole jumping over the top rope to escape the wrath of Kharma, The Celtic Warrior immediately made his presence felt by launching Kingston out of the ring. From there, the Rumble became a demolition derby of battered bodies and unpredictable arrivals. Booker T, Jerry “The King” Lawler and Michael Cole all left the broadcast booth at one point to try their luck in the bout, but were quickly sent back to their announce table with damaged egos. Old school fan favorites like Mick Foley, “Hacksaw” Jim Duggan and Road Dogg returned to rousing ovations — only to be chucked from the squared circle by dangerous upstarts like Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler and Wade Barrett. Big Show, twice a runner-up in the Rumble, made a huge impact from the 30 spot, tossing Jack Swagger, Rhodes, The Miz and Ziggler in rapid succession. When the Royal Rumble Match came down to the all-important final four, it was Big Show, Sheamus, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton left standing in the ring. Quickly, though, the 30-man melee was left to two Superstars as The Viper heaved The World’s Largest Athlete only to be immediately eliminated by Jericho. WWE fans, knowing they would see a first time Royal Rumble Match winner tonight, began to shake the Scottrade Center as Y2J and The Great White waged a dramatic battle for supremacy. When Jericho sent Sheamus over the top rope, the big man hung on and came right back. When The Celtic Warrior dismissed his opponent, Jericho would find a way to return. The back-and-forth brawl pushed both men to their physical limit before the nefarious Superstar made the mistake of going for his patened Codebreaker. Snatching Jericho in midair, Sheamus deposited the man who promised “the end of the world” over the top rope and then blasted him with The Brogue Kick to make sure he was gone for good. It was an important victory for the SmackDown Superstar. A year ago, The Celtic Warrior’s WrestleMania XXVI bout against Daniel Bryan was bumped from the card at the last minute. This year, he’ll be competing for a World Title. Don’t expect The Great White to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. Results * Eight-Diva tag team match: The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella), Beth Phoenix and Natalya defeated Alicia Fox, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly and Tamina Snuka * Singles match: '''Brodus Clay (with Naomi and Cameron) defeated Drew McIntyre Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Image gallery RR12 Photo 031.jpg RR12 Photo 032.jpg RR12 Photo 034.jpg RR12 Photo 033.jpg RR12 Photo 035.jpg RR12 Photo 036.jpg RR12 Photo 037.jpg RR12 Photo 038.jpg RR12 Photo 039.jpg RR12 Photo 040.jpg RR12 Photo 041.jpg RR12 Photo 042.jpg RR12 Photo 043.jpg RR12 Photo 044.jpg RR12 Photo 045.jpg RR12 Photo 046.jpg RR12 Photo 047.jpg RR12 Photo 048.jpg RR12 Photo 049.jpg RR12 Photo 050.jpg RR12 Photo 051.jpg RR12 Photo 052.jpg RR12 Photo 053.jpg RR12 Photo 054.jpg RR12 Photo 055.jpg RR12 Photo 056.jpg RR12 Photo 057.jpg RR12 Photo 058.jpg RR12 Photo 059.jpg RR12 Photo 060.jpg RR12 Photo 086.jpg RR12 Photo 087.jpg RR12 Photo 089.jpg RR12 Photo 090.jpg RR12 Photo 094.jpg RR12 Photo 096.jpg RR12 Photo 095.jpg RR12 Photo 097.jpg RR12 Photo 106.jpg RR12 Photo 107.jpg RR12 Photo 108.jpg RR12 Photo 110.jpg RR12 Photo 115.jpg RR12 Photo 171.jpg RR12 Photo 172.jpg RR12 Photo 173.jpg RR12 Photo 174.jpg RR12 Photo 175.jpg Category:2012 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Eve Torres Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Alicia Fox Category:Cameron Category:Naomi Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Kharma Category:Lilian Garcia